The Hands of Time
by SaraBeth
Summary: When Harry finds a timeturner in Hogsmeade, he, Ron and Hermione decide to use it to go back a few hours. But where they really end up is a much different time. Now they must figure out why they are there, and how to get back, alive.
1. Going Back

The Hands of Time ****

The Hands of Time

__

Well, first of all, I own nothing. This is the beginning of a several chapter fic that will be continued soon. Harry, Ron and Hermione will find a lot more complications with the timeturner, and face the struggle of getting back to the present, alive.

****

Chapter 1: Going Back

Harry examined the timeturner he now held in his hand. How odd it had been to find it in Hogsmeade! It had merely been lying at the side of the cobblestone street, as though someone had simply dropped it there and forgotten it. He had noticed it, when it seemed no one else had. He looked at it. It was a small hour glass made of gold and glass, filled with crushed crystal, a long chain attached to it, and the words TimeTurner clearly engraved in the gold. Harry knew how to use a timeturner. He'd used on only once before, in his third year, to save Sirius Black from the Dementor's Kiss. Now, it was May of Harry's sixth year, and Sirius's name still hadn't been cleared. Harry also knew that timeturners were very dangerous. The Ministry of Magic usually outlawed them, except for special circumstances. No one was supposed to change time. No one.

Harry was supposed to meet Ron and Hermione outside Three Broomsticks in a few moments. He wondered if he should show them the timeturner. Hermione, who disapproved of just about everything that was potentially dangerous, would never approve of Harry having a timeturner. Ron, on the other hand, would probably like it. Harry's pondering was disrupted by Ron's voice.

"Hey Harry!" he called out from down the street where he was walking next to Hermione, who had her nose buried in a particularly large book. "Harry, what's that in your hand?" Harry hadn't thought quickly enough to hide the timeturner from view. "Is that a—"

"A timeturner!" Hermione exclaimed, now looking up from the book she'd been reading. "Harry, where'd you get it?"

"I found it," Harry answered, doubting that Hermione would approve of this. "It was lying at the side of the street."

"You can't keep it," said Hermione flatly. "You have to get rid of it. It's extremely dangerous!"

"Get rid of it?" exclaimed Ron. "He can't get rid of it! You never get rid of something as good as a timeturner! Don't listen to her, Harry!" But Harry wasn't listening to either of them. He had a timeturner. He could go back in time to any time he wanted. His parents! He could go back to when James and Lily Potter were still alive. Maybe he could even save them! No! He told himself pushing the thought aside as soon as it came. He couldn't think like that. They were dead. There were more dangers than ever imaginable involved in even attempting it. So Harry tried to forget that the thought had ever crossed his mind. He wouldn't use the timeturner, but he would keep it. Who knew when it may come in useful? 

"But you used one!" Ron was arguing with Hermione.

"That's different, Ron! I had permission!" 

"But I only want to go back three hours to when Fred and George gave me that cockroach cluster!"

"Ron, it's dangerous! What if someone saw two of you? Or worse, what if you saw yourself?"

"I'll be careful Hermione! I just want to try it! You guys got to!" Harry could see that neither Ron nor Hermione were going to give in easily. He knew that Hermione was right about the danger, but Ron hadn't ever gotten to use a timeturner. What could a few hours hurt if they were careful?

"Why don't we just go back an hour or two so Ron can see how it works?" suggested Harry. "We'll be really careful that no one sees us." Hermione frowned. But Ron grabbed the chain attached to the timeturner that Harry still held, and placed it around both of their necks. 

"Coming Hermione?" he asked. Hermione reluctantly joined them, grumbling about how she had to go along to prevent them from doing anything stupid.

"Remember, only two hours," she told Harry.

"Okay," said Harry. "Here we go." He turned the timeturner, once, twice. Suddenly, the timeturner began to spin violently, emitting a blinding white light. Harry was blinded. There was a faint humming sound. They spun in every direction, so Harry couldn't tell left from right and up from down. They could have been rising or falling, he couldn't tell the difference. He couldn't even tell if Ron and Hermione were still there. He tried to shout, but couldn't find his own voice. The humming noise grew louder and louder. In an instant it went silent, and the white light was gone. Harry felt his feet slam against the ground so hard that he stumbled forward and nearly fell. When he regained vision, he found that Ron and Hermione were still next to him, looking as surprised as he felt.

"What happened?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," said Harry. "The timeturner just sort of went out of control and started spinning, on it's own." Ron shivered. 

"It's colder than it was before." They looked around. The trees were covered in brightly colored foliage. 

"Oh my," said Hermione. "We-we must have gone back to last fall."

It was definitely fall. But was it necessarily last fall? Harry's eyes caught on a particular group of people walking down the crowded street. There was a woman with curly, fiery red hair, milky white skin, and bright green eyes that were unmistakably Harry's. Next to her stood a man that could have, perhaps, passed as Harry's twin. He had the same untidy black hair and friendly smile. Harry felt a jolt in his stomach. Were they…

"Your parents?" Ron asked him. Harry couldn't respond. His mouth hung open in shock. It couldn't be. But they were, unmistakably, James and Lily Potter. They weren't alone either. On the other side of James was a short, stocky man, who Harry recognized as a young Peter Pettigrew. Behind them, walked to other men. One was Remus Lupin, Harry's old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He looked very different without the large circles under his eyes and wrinkles on his face. Next to him walked a tall man with black hair and eyes. Harry didn't recognize him, but he knew who he had to be. Sirius. A Sirius before the horrors of Azkaban. None of them looked to be more than twenty. Then Harry noticed something else. Lily was pushing a stroller. Him! Harry was looking at himself as a baby! He was with his parents. Without the horrible scar that now showed plainly on his forehead. But what were they doing here? Why had the timeturner taken them to this time? 

"Harry," said Hermione shakily. "Harry, w-where's the timeturner?"


	2. Following in their Footsteps

Chapter 2: Following in their Footsteps __

Well, I've written more…It's still a cliff-hanger though, sorry! As usual, I don't own anything. And I do plan to write more of this story soon…

****

Chapter 2: Following in their Footsteps

The timeturner was, in fact, gone, although, right at the moment with is parents less than twenty feet away from him, the whereabouts of the timeturner was the least of Harry's concern. 

"What do we do now?" asked Ron. "We can't just wait fifteen years until we're back to the present." He added shakily.

"Well, this was all your idea in the first place," Hermione snapped, massaging her forehead as though it would help her think of a way out of this predicament. Harry doubted, however, that even someone as clever as Hermione could conjure a way to travel through time without a timeturner. In fact, he wasn't even sure if a timeturner could make time go forward. Of course, despite of Ron and Hermione's apparent worries, Harry wasn't concerned. He had only one thing on his mind, his parents. He was seeing them, alive, right before his very eyes. He felt only vaguely aware of his surroundings, as though this was all a pleasant dream. His parents had stopped walking and were now standing outside a Quidditch supply store. Harry's dad, Professor Lupin, Sirius, and Peter were crowded around a window where Harry could see a broomstick on display. Harry's dad was holding Harry up so he could see, and pointing at the broom. They were all talking, but Harry was too far away to hear what they were saying. Harry's mum, who'd been standing behind them, smiling, tapped James on the shoulder, told him something, then made a gesture, urging the group onward. They began to walk down the street. They were leaving! Harry, only faintly aware of Ron's and Hermione's quarreling behind him, headed off following them. He managed to take three steps before—

"Harry! What are you doing?" Hermione hissed, noticing him.

"No time now, Hermione," said Harry hurriedly, losing sight of the group. "I've got to follow them!" He began to walk forward once again, but was hastily stopped by two hands grabbing each of his arms from behind him. 

"You can't follow them! It's too dangerous! What if someone saw you?" Hermione demanded. Harry frowned and looked to Ron.

"We have to find a way back, Harry," said Ron, his face full of concern. Even Ron couldn't see his point of view. 

"Look! If you'd never seen your parents in your entire life and then they were suddenly right in front of you on the street, you wouldn't leave them in a hurry either!" Harry shouted. Ron and Hermione, obviously not knowing how to respond to this, remained silent, and Harry seized the opportunity. He set off at a sprint down the crowded street. The shouting and trampling of two sets of feet closely behind him told Harry that Ron and Hermione had decided to follow.

They soon caught up to Harry's parents, who, luckily, were meandering down the street slowly. Harry slowed to a walk when he was a few paces behind Peter, who was the last of the group. Hermione tugged Harry's arm.

"Are you insane?" she asked. "You can't just follow them. They'll notice!"

"Well, I'm not just going to let them walk away!" said Harry indignantly. 

"Harry," said Ron thoughtfully. "Have you got the Invisibility Cloak?"

"No," said Harry, still following his parents, Ron and Hermione close behind. "I left it back at Hogwarts. And I don't reckon I could have it anyway. I mean, my dad's still got it, hasn't he?" Ron shrugged, frowning.

"Honestly Harry," said Hermione. "I understand that you've never seen your parents before, but you mustn't do anything dumb like try to save them. You can't change the past, you just can't!"

"I never said I was going to try to save them!" said Harry, although the thought had crossed his mind, and watching Peter Pettigrew walk in front of him, easily within reach, was becoming quite a great annoyance. 

"But, Harry, this is still so dangerous! It could change everything if one of them saw you! And, even your scar is enough to draw people's attention, if nothing else!" said Hermione. Harry automatically attempted to flatten is bangs to hide the lightning shaped scar clearly visible on his forehead, but it was no use. 

His parents and their friends were disappearing into Three Broomsticks. Harry paused outside the door to wait a few seconds. Once he was sure they were in and seated, he began to head up the front steps. 

"Harry, they're definitely going to see you in there!" shouted Hermione. "Can't you just let the past go so we can get back to trying to get back to our time?" There was a slight quiver in her voice, and she looked at Harry sympathetically. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized suddenly, looking guilty. "I shouldn't be so rude about it. I know you never got to know your parents. I guess I just don't know what it's like."

"It's all right, Hermione," said Harry quickly. Ron was staring at her with raised eyebrows in surprise of her sudden sympathy. With that, Harry turned to enter Three Broomsticks. He quickly spotted his parents seated at a large round table. Harry's dad was sitting next to his mum, who was holding Harry. Sirius, Lupin, and Pettigrew occupied the other seats. Harry selected a booth very near to their table, sat down on the side facing the opposite direction so they wouldn't see his face, and motioned for Hermione and Ron, who were standing at the door, bewildered, to join him. The sat down across from him, Hermione frowning once again.

"Harry," she whispered. "This is crazy. Madam Rosmerta is going to notice that you look just like your father and say something!" Madam Rosmerta was currently taking orders at Harry's parent's table, then turned to come to theirs. Ron quickly pushed Harry under the table, and Harry was reminded of the time his third year when he had to hide under a table to avoid being seen by a group of his teachers when he wasn't allowed to visit Hogsmeade. Ron quickly switched sides of the booth. 

"Hello," said Madam Rosmerta. "What can I get for you two?" she asked.

"Three butterbeers," replied Ron.

"Three?" she questioned, and Harry couldn't see her face, but he was sure she was suspicious.

"Yes," said Ron. "I'm terribly thirsty, so I'll have two."

"I see," Madam Rosmerta replied. "I'll be back with your order in a bit." With that she left the table, and Harry could hear Hermione let out a sigh of relief. He listened more closely, and could hear is parents conversing.

"That's right," his dad was saying. "I've been to see Dumbledore just the other day." Harry noticed that his dad's voice sounded worried.

"But why?" asked a voice that Harry concluded belonged to Sirius. "Why is he after you?" There was a pause. Harry figured out what they were talking about. Voldemort. His parents had found out that Voldemort was after them. James' voice finally broke the silence.

"There are certain possible reasons…" his voice trailed off. He cleared his throat. "I really don't know why, but that's not the importance now…"

"James," his mum's voice interrupted. "Perhaps we should wait until we're at home to discuss this, somewhere where there—er—aren't so many people around."

"Good idea," said Harry's dad. "So then, shall we finish then head back to our place?"

"I suppose so," said Lupin.

"So, what's this I hear about Sirius putting dungbombs in Muggles' mailboxes?" asked Harry's mum, changing the subject. There was an eruption of laughs from the four men at the table.

"Honestly, Sirius, it is a childish prank," said Peter.

"Yes, but, it is funny," said Sirius. Harry missed the next part of the conversation because Madam Rosmerta returned with the drinks. Ron waited until she was looking the other direction, then quickly slipped the butterbeer under the table to Harry.

"So, shall we go now, then?" asked Lupin.

"I reckon we should," said Sirius. "I've got an auror's meeting in tonight in London." Harry hurried to gulp down his butterbeer, and began prodding Ron in the leg telling him to get up.

"We just got here," said Ron. "Why do we have to leave so soon?"

"Because they are!" said Harry.

"We can't follow them the whole way to their house!" said Hermione quietly. "Where'd you say you lived again?"

"Godric's Hollow," replied Harry.

"It's not too far from here," said Ron. "I reckon a day's walk should get us there." He added sarcastically. Harry managed to squeeze onto the booth next to Ron. 

"Let's go!" he hissed at them. They got up and left, Harry darting for the door before being seen. Madam Rosmerta spotted Ron and Hermione.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked curiously, from where she was having a discussion with a table of wizards.

"Yeah," replied Ron. "We've got to meet someone soon." He added, walking out the door.

They once again followed the group containing Harry's parents, baby Harry, Sirius, Lupin and Pettigrew. 

"So, how are we getting there?" asked Pettigrew.

"I suppose we'll take the train," said Harry's dad. "Since the little guy here can't apparate." He motioned toward Harry, who he was holding. Sirius checked his watch.

"We'd better get up to the station, Prongs," he said. "I reckon the train leaves at one." Hermione checked her watch. It was quarter till one. The group ahead of them broke into a fast paced walk and Harry began to follow, Ron and Hermione behind him. They seemed to have given up trying to persuade Harry to forget about following his parents. They reached Hogsmeade station, and sure enough, the next train to Godric's Hollow departed at one p.m. They watched from a distance as Harry's dad got tickets for the group and they boarded the train. Harry, Ron and Hermione waited for a few more people to pass, so that the person at the ticket booth wouldn't recognize Harry as looking nearly identical to his father, who'd just passed through. They bought three tickets, and boarded the train. 

Harry felt excitement building up inside him. For the first time ever, he was going home.


	3. Home Sweet Home

__

Well, I know it's been quite a while, but I've finally written more of this story. It's still not finished, but it's getting closer. This chapter doesn't see a lot of action, but continues to build the plot for what's soon to come… 

__

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

****

Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home

On the train, Harry, Ron and Hermione were fortunate enough to find an empty compartment to sit in. Harry wished that they could be sitting with his parents, however he knew that wasn't possible. No one spoke much during the train ride. Ron stared out the window, and Hermione tried to read the book she had with her. Harry sat deep in thought. He didn't know what he would do when he got to his parents house, his home. He just wanted to see it. No, he needed to. He couldn't control the longing within him to go back there. Besides, they knew of no way to go back to the present, so he might as well accept the opportunity. 

The train ride was short, and soon they arrived at Godric's Hollow Station.

"How are we going to get off without them seeing us?" asked Ron worriedly.

"We'll just wait a bit, until everyone's off," said Hermione.

"But not too long," Harry added. "We don't want to lose sight of them." Hermione and Ron shared an exasperated sigh. Harry got the feeling they'd have rather lost sight of them. But that didn't matter. If they didn't want to go with him, no one was forcing them. He could go on his own. They waited about ten minutes before Harry stood and walked out of the compartment without a word to Hermione or Ron. They didn't object, only followed. 

By luck, Harry's parents were just leaving the station ahead of them. Harry followed them down the tiny cobblestone street, keeping a safe distance, which prevented him from hearing any of their conversation. They walked for about ten minutes into the tiny village before coming to the square, where a large statue of Godric Gryffindor stood in the center of a fountain. They turned right and headed up a hill, towards the woods. As they walked, the tiny houses grew farther and farther apart. Finally, after about ten minutes more of walking, they arrived in front of a tiny tudor cottage.

Harry kept a safe distance, but observed the home. It was peculiarly shaped, with tiny roof peaks and windows and chimneys poking out all over. There was a small porch on the front, and the front door was painted red and gold. He felt a warm feeling of familiarity spread through his body, like a pleasant memory. His dad held the door open and allowed the others to pass through, before entering himself and shutting the door behind him. Harry, Ron and Hermione still stood in the center of the street, a considerable distance from the house.

"Now you've seen where your parents lived, Harry," said Hermione plainly, though suggesting that they might leave now. But it wasn't enough for Harry.

"We've got to get closer," he insisted. "I want to hear what they're saying." Ron purposely let out an audible moan. Harry began to walk closer to the house. He walked beyond it, and crept into the woods that started next to the house and extended behind it. When he reached the backside of the house, he knelt on the ground, Ron and Hermione next to him. He was pleased to find that the woods were only a few feet away from the large window into the sitting room of the cottage. He could plainly see his father pacing the length of the room, his mother rocking his baby self in a rocking chair. Professor Lupin, Sirius and Peter were seated in a row on the sofa. Harry had a good view of them, but this was no good, because he couldn't hear. He turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Well, we can't hear a thing they're saying," he said disappointedly. Hermione shook her head, and gave Harry a look of sympathy once again. Ron was seated under a nearby tree moaning, "I want to go home." 

"Here, watch this," said Hermione quietly to Harry, pulling out her wand. She waved it and whispered a spell. At once, the conversation within the house could be heard plainly outside, as though the wall wasn't there.

"Wow, Hermione," said Harry. "Thanks." Hermione forced a smile, and Harry felt guilty that he wasn't in more of a hurry to get back to their time. _I'll only stay here for_ _today_, he told himself. _Then I'll be sure to help Hermione and Ron find our way back_. He listened closely to the conversation occurring within the house.

"So, I've spoken to Dumbledore," said his dad. "And I told him that I wanted you to be the secret keeper, Sirius."

"Me?" said Sirius, sounding a bit startled.

"I trust you, Sirius," said his dad. "I know you'd never tell."

"I'll do it for you, Prongs," agreed Sirius confidently.

"So Dumbledore thinks someone close to you is giving word of your whereabouts to Voldemort?" asked Professor Lupin.

"That's what he thinks," said his mum. "James and I aren't certain we believe it." Harry noticed that Peter had grown rather pale, and was wiping the beads of perspiration from his forehead. However, no one in the room paid any attention. 

"Well, Sirius, if that's all settled and you'll be secret keeper, then I should go owl Dumbledore. He said he wanted to come down to do the spell as soon as possible," said his dad. Sirius nodded and his dad left the room. 

"Well," said Professor Lupin, checking his watch. "I guess I should be going. I've got thirty papers on fairies sitting back at school to grade before Monday."

"Yeah, bye Professor Lupin," Sirius chuckled, and shook his head. "I still can't believe you're a teacher, Moony." Professor Lupin stood and walked over to his mum, who also stood, still holding baby Harry.

"You, James and Harry take care of yourselves," Professor Lupin told his mum. "Who knows when I'll see you again," he added, sounding sad.

"We're going to be just fine," said his mum. "Don't worry yourself, Remus. We'll see you again soon."

"I suppose so," said Professor Lupin, sounding doubtful.

"Say bye to Uncle Moony, Harry," his mum said to him.

"Bye bye Mooy," said baby Harry. Harry shivered at the sound of his own younger voice.

"Bye Harry," said Professor Lupin, waving to him. His mum took his hand and made him wave back. As Harry watched this, he felt his eyes cloud over with tears of longing. He blinked them away and continued to observe.

"I'll go say bye to James then," said Professor Lupin leaving the room. Peter stood.

"I should go too," he said quickly.

"Okay, we'll see you Peter," said his mum.

"Take care," said Sirius.

"Bye," replied Peter, and he left the room as well. A few seconds later, Professor Lupin and Harry's dad walked back into the room.

"Well, I wish you all luck with the charm," said Professor Lupin, heading for the door. "I'll be in touch. I'm sure Sirius will keep me well informed how you're doing."

"Bye Moony," said Sirius grinning.

"Bye Padfoot," replied Professor Lupin. "Bye Prongs, Lily, Harry." He turned and left. 

"Dumbledore should arrive soon," said Harry's dad. "It only takes a few minutes for owls to fly over to Hogwarts." He sat down next to Sirius.

"You're sure you want me to do this?" asked Sirius.

"Of course we do," replied Harry's mum.

"We trust you more than anyone," added his dad. Sirius looked at a loss for words, and there was a tapping on the door in the other room.

"That would be Dumbledore," said Harry's dad, standing and leaving the room. Everyone else followed. They didn't return to the sitting room and Harry could no longer hear the conversation. He noticed Ron and Hermione had been listening intently as well.

"Wouldn't it be great if we could convince Sirius not to switch the secret keeper to Peter?" asked Ron, suddenly having more enthusiasm than he had since they'd arrived. "Or even better, we could get Peter killed. I mean it wouldn't be bad, because he was going to kill Harry's parents anyway. And then they'd live and then Harry wouldn't have to live with the Dursleys, or have his scar." He said all of this very rapidly.

"We can't," said Harry flatly. How he wished they could! "It's too dangerous."

Hermione stared at him with wide, surprised eyes. "Harry's right," she said slowly. "Plus, then Voldemort wouldn't have been defeated."

"Oh, look they're back," said Harry, noticing the window.

"What?" said Ron, looking into the window. "Where? I don't see them." Hermione sighed.

"They've had the secret keeper spell placed on them," she told Ron. "No one can see them, except for Sirius. The only reason Harry can still see them is because he had the spell placed on him."

"Oh," said Ron, sounding rather disappointed. It was beginning to get quite dark.

"I guess we're sleeping here tonight," muttered Hermione, observing the woods. "We can go back to town tomorrow and try to find a way back."

"Might as well sleep," muttered Ron, yawning and curling up on a pile of leaves. Hermione stretched out leaning against a tree.

"Why don't you get some sleep, Harry?" she asked.

"Later," he replied, and continued watching through the window. He watched as his parents put him to sleep, then sat and talked for a while, and finally put out the candles in the sitting room and went to bed. Harry stared blankly at the dark sitting room window. It seemed so unreal, like he was watching muggle TV. He longed to be able to talk to his parents, to tell them not to let Sirius switch secret keepers, or at least to show them who their baby son would grow up to be, and to tell them that he loved them. But he knew he couldn't. He'd never been so close and yet so far away, and it bothered him. 

****


End file.
